Secrets
by DontKaire
Summary: Let's pretend that Edward was gone for a year.Let's pretend Bella couldn't take it anymore.What did she do to ease the pain?And what about the severe consequences that follow? The one that walks into Forks eighteen years later?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**Kyeire let me use her idea to write this. I…revised the summary a bit, but it's basically running along the same lines.**

**For most who've read her profile page, she basically told you what it's about. **

**This will probably be like Stephanie Meyer and mostly be in Bella's Point of view unless I say otherwise.**

**Chapter 1**

It had been three days since he left that I finally went to Jacob. I felt horrible for using him for comfort. But it hurt. So bad.

He didn't ask any questions, or speak a word, although his tight face gave away what he was thinking. He looked murderous.

I took his angry face in my hands, barely realizing now that his head was bigger than before. He changed so much since that fateful day on the beach.

I stared into his eyes, and I knew my sorrow was showing because it was reflected in his eyes. He looked back at me, his face filling with more sorrow, as if I was continually pouring all the grief from…oh God, I couldn't even think his _name_.

A single tear fell from my eye, and I watched it fall in Jacob's glassy eyes.

"Bella…" He kissed the tear away, and I grabbed him and directed those lips to mine.

"Don't say anything." I whispered in between small kisses, looking him straight in the eyes. They looked to be in pain, for me, for himself, for the situation.

Then I closed my eyes. And his lips became aggressive. This was what I was looking for. Not sweetness, but savageness. Something to bury myself in. I wanted to forget.

I felt bad for using him, but I let him take my hand. Let him lead me into his house. I let him sleep with me.

**Reviews would be nice. **

**Next update will be very soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the Story Alerts and Reviews. **

**Chapter 2**

_I felt bad for using him, but I let him take my hand. Let him lead me into his house. I let him sleep with me._

Never in my life did I think that that day would've led me to today. I stood three months later knocking on his door.

His father answered. I forced a smile, greeting him with a "Hello Billy!"

"Bella! How are you?" He asked with a charming smile. I never understood why he still respected me with how I had been going out with his enemy.

"I'm fine."

"And your father?" He asked, motioning me in.

I followed and closed the door behind me. "He's good." I said.

"That's good. Are you here to see Jacob?" He asked.

I couldn't even smile, instead I just nodded, holding my hands in front of me. "Yeah."

If Billy noticed my nervousness, he didn't mention it. He motioned towards Jacob's closed door. "He's in there. You're welcome to go right in." He said with his ever-present smile.

I walked past him, thanking him before knocking on Jacob's door. He didn't answer, so I slowly opened his door. I looked in to see him sprawled out on his small twin bed, snoring contentedly. I took a breath and walked in hesitantly, closing the door behind me. I sighed shakily, wondering in the first place why I even made that choice in the first place.

Now I sat here, with Jacob, both of us in this problem.

But the thing was I hadn't been thinking when I did what I did. I only wanted to escape from the empty, feeling, the bottomless Pain.

Jacob stirred. He sighed and stretched himself, almost falling of the bed just a little too small for his size. I guess almost falling off the bed woke him up. His eyes wandered to mine and he blinked again.

"Bella?" He asked, blinking again. I guess he thought he was still dreaming or hallucinating. I tried forcing a smile, but I couldn't. My body wasn't listening to my decisions. Instead, my mouth opened involuntarily, and I heard myself say in a rushed, breathless voice, "Jacob I'm pregnant."

There was no movement from Jacob. His face was completely blank. And he just stared at me. When he finally did move, he just said, "Bella?"

"I-I'm pregnant." I whispered this time, looking down at my hands. My face was so hot, from not only blurting out, but because of the news.

I heard a long sigh escape him, and I could imagine him running his fingers through his hair. "Are you sure?" he asked, asked quietly.

"Yeah." I breathed out. "I-I gotta go, but I just wanted you to know." I said quickly, hurrying to leave his room, his house, to get into my truck. I heard him call my name a few times, but I hurried. I made it into my car and was able to lock my door before he finally caught up with me.

"Bella! What are you going to do?" He asked.

"I-I don't know yet. Something." I said, starting my truck.

"Something? What? Are you going to get an abortion?" He asked, his voice pleading that I didn't.

"I don't know! I don't know yet!" I said, frantically. I was so close to breaking down.

"You don't have long to make your decision." He said, moving to stay at my window as I backed out of his driveway.

"I know!" I exclaimed. "I know! I just…I just didn't know who else to tell when I found out, so I panicked and came straight here. You deserved to know." I said, changing gears to drive.

"Bella! Just talk to me!" He said, but I just shook my head, put my shaky hands on the steering wheel and drove off. I heard him yelling my name behind me, but I looked ahead, stepping down a little harder on the gas, speeding up, trying to get far away from him.

**Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

I knew that if I went home, he would follow me, so I went to the only other place I could think of. The Cullen's empty house.

I wasn't surprised when I saw a flashy red car sitting in the front. Of course Alice would be here. She would have saw me buying that pregnancy test. I was afraid that she saw the results. I took a deep breath before parking. I prayed that I had the courage to get through this next conversation.

In the end, Alice ran out the house meeting me while I was still in my car.

"What's going on Bella?" She asked, her face reflected confusion.

"What did you see?" I said, a little confusion on my own face. If she saw the results, she wouldn't be coming with confusion, but with anger or something.

Her nose wrinkled a little. "Bella, what's that smell?"

"Oh, I just came back from seeing Jacob." I said, hoping she took it. I couldn't very well say that I had a baby half wolf was growing within me.

She seemed to accept it, but she still looked at me suspiciously. "Okay. But I want to know why you needed a pregnancy test."

I sighed. So she didn't know about the results, just that I bought one.

"Bella, are you pregnant?"

The sentence made my stomach jump, and while apologizing to her silently, I said, "No." With furled eyebrows. "Why would you think that?"

She let out a sigh of relief. "Okay." She said. " I just saw you buy that pregnancy test and I panicked. "

"Oh. No. I bought that for a friend."

She hugged me so hard that I couldn't breathe. "I'm so relieved!" She said. She looked at me with such a bright smile, I had to force myself to smile back. "Okay, so I rushed out on Jasper, so I have to go. Just wanted to check on you." She said, and just like that, she was gone, speeding down the Cullen's big driveway in her red car.

I sighed, sitting in front of their house a while more before tuning my junky truck to follow Alice's.

And like I had suspected, Jacob sat there in the front, leaning against his bike.

He didn't speak, but took my had roughly, leading me to the woods. "Jacob. Where are you taking me?" He didn't answer. "Jacob?" He clenched my hand harder, pulling me faster. "Jacob! You're hurting me! Jacob!"

He suddenly stopped, but he didn't turn around. I watched his back, watched his torso heave while he tried control his heavy breathing.

Finally, he turned to me, his eyes intense. "What are you going to do?"

I sighed. "I don't know." I was afraid, didn't know what to do, didn't know who to talk to.

"Let's leave. Wait until the baby's born to come back."

"I don't know." I whispered.

"We can leave so that no one knows about it." He took my hands lightly this time. "So that those people don't know about it." I knew exactly who he was talking about. Alice. Especially since she couldn't predict the future when Jacob was around.

"I-I don't know." I said, trying to pull my hands out of his grasp. He didn't let me.

"We have to. How are you going to explain this to Charlie and Billy?" He asked, staring intensely at me.

"I don't think we should…"

"Should what, Bella? Tell them? Then we have to leave!" He strained.

"No. I don't want to leave." I said shakily, my eyes glued to his massive chest. "I don't think I can."

"Then do you want to marry me?"

The surprise had me looking back up at his brown eyes.

"That's the only solution if you're not thinking right." He let go of me, stepped back a few feet, then turned around, so that his large back was to me. "But I know you don't want that. Bella. We have to leave Forks. Just until the baby's born. It's the only solution."

I knew it was, but I was still in shock. I didn't know what to do. I was past crying since Edward left. I was past sitting around doing nothing after a few months of doing that. I just didn't know what else to do. And I knew deep down that the only answer was what Jacob gave me.

"Okay." I whispered, my eyes on the dark ground of the woods. I heard rather than saw Jacob turn. "It's the only way. Let's go." I turned towards home, where Charlie sat inside, probably watching something on T.V. I would have to lie…again but for a different purpose.

"Wait. Bella…" Jacob sad. I just kept walking. "Bella! What did you decide?"

"We have to go talk to Charlie, then Billy." I said, not slowing down my pace.

"Wait! What are you going to say?" He asked. "Please don't tell me you want to arrange a false marriage!"

"No. Pack your bags. We're going to my aunt's." I would have to talk to her first, but I was one hundred percent sure that she wouldn't say no.

**Please Critique.**


End file.
